


Nice

by yeaka



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 05:47:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15260745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Noctis feels bad for hoarding all the goods.





	Nice

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy XV or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

The bass Ignis is slowly cooking over the fire smells delicious, but even that can’t match the pillow clutched in Noctis’ arms—he pulls it tighter to his chest and buries his face in the plush white folds, breathing in the smell of _Prompto_. The traces of his omega are all over the tent, but they’re often overpowered by the dueling stench of three rugged alphas. It doesn’t help that they spend their days in active sweats, and baths have become too few and far between. When he can block the others out, focusing in on only his partner, it helps somewhat to calm him. 

It’s pretty antisocial though, and with the four of them always locked together, his presence isn’t hard to miss. They give him a bit of time alone, even Prompto hanging back, probably because he knows that Noctis has things to think about, and it’s hard to think on occasions where the two of them are _finally_ left alone. Ignis knows well enough to stay away when he’s brooding, and Gladiolus never likes putting up with his shit. But eventually, the grey flap’s pulled open, and his advisor ducks inside. 

“Any particular reason you’re hiding away tonight?” Ignis asks, coming over to sit beside him—not too close, but close enough. Noctis lowers the pillow enough to look over it. With a light frown, Ignis deduces, “You’re not rutting yet, or Prompto wouldn’t be out with us.”

That’s exactly the problem. At first, Noctis hesitates to answer. He hasn’t worked it all out yet, but he wasn’t getting very far on his own, and talking to Ignis _does_ often help with things. They just don’t usually talk about... _that_.

He recognizes that they might have to anyway. They’ve all lost most of their privacy. And the problem does involve Ignis, so eventually, Noctis mutters, “Do you think I should share?”

Ignis lifts an eyebrow, repeating, “Share?”

Noctis grits his teeth. It’s hard to say it, but he manages: “Prom.” The other eyebrow promptly joins the first, high up Ignis’ forehead. Noctis explains, “When we were in Insomnia, it didn’t matter, because you and Gladio could just find your own omegas, or even hire professions for your ruts, but out here... on the road... I don’t want you to suffer because of my selfishness.” It’s weird even to say that much. He can feel himself blush and doesn’t want to. When Ignis says nothing, Noctis adds, “Prompto wouldn’t mind. He said he’d do it if I allowed it, but... I’m just...” Not sure he wants to. He loves Gladiolus and Ignis, but they’ve always been a part of the _Citadel_ , as beholden to his father as to him, as much as everyone else in his life. Except Prompto. Prompto’s always just been _his_.

Maybe Ignis can understand that. He slowly answers, “I appreciate the offer, Noct; that’s very kind of you. ...But we’ll manage, I’m sure.”

Somehow, Noctis knew Ignis would say that. Even if he’s doing cartwheels inside at the thought of getting to fuck Prompto’s pretty brains out, of course he wouldn’t show it. Of course his first concern would be for Noctis’ comfort. And that sort of just makes it worse. Gladiolus would probably jump at the chance to pound into Prompto, and maybe that enthusiasm would make it easier. 

Ignis will just suffer in silence. Noctis grunts, “Ruts are awful. Everyone always talks about omegas and their heats like they’re the only ones that _need it_ , but if I didn’t have Prom...” The council would find him someone else. But Prompto’s better than any noble-born, well-trained omega they could offer. Maybe he’s a commoner, but he’s Noctis’ best friend, and he’s always _so good_ for Noctis when he needs it. Noctis rambles, “No one can really satisfy that urge like an omega can, and I’ve got the only one with us... and he’s _damn good_ at it—he’s amazing; if you could see it...” But Noctis trails off, because Ignis has turned away, a faint blush on his cheeks. It occurs to Noctis that Ignis must’ve thought about it. Three alphas sharing a tent with one omega, crammed together, _always_ together, of course they’d all be thinking about it.

Somehow, Noctis never really thought of that before. Even when he and Prompto talked about helping the others out, he only thought about that vague, possessive feeling—letting Prompto _leave him_. He didn’t think about the appreciation in Ignis’ eyes at seeing how truly beautiful Noctis’ omega is. He didn’t imagine Gladiolus envious groan as he sunk into Prompto’s pliant body, while Prompto looked only at _Noctis_ , knowing exactly who he belonged to.

When Noctis thinks of it like that—getting to watch his gorgeous Prompto getting fucked open from a different angle...

He licks his lips. Ignis suggests, “Perhaps you should come have dinner now.”

Noctis breathes, “Yeah.” Then, when he’s successfully gotten over the mental image of Prompto crawling back to him, limping, drenched, debauched, and needy for _his_ alpha, Noctis adds, “We should all talk.”

Ignis quietly answers, “Very well.” There might be a note of gratitude in his voice, but it’s hard to tell. He’ll be forever grateful when he gets a taste of Noctis’ greatest treasure.

Warming up by the second, Noctis follows Ignis to the fire.


End file.
